


By Bangkok

by russiaeats1cake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Spite Sex, Violetshipping, joukai, kinda pillow talk, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiaeats1cake/pseuds/russiaeats1cake
Summary: Kaiba wants to surprise Jonouchi, but the blond is difficult. So Kaiba tries to make a point.





	By Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just in time for Valentine's Day? I guess. Apparently, I'm a lemon roll since this is my second post in the past two days including it. Here you go!

**By Bangkok**

 

“Just once. Just once, I just  _ wished  _ that you would put me before the company. You know that this is important to me.”

 

“And I told you I’d try--”

 

“Which almost always means ‘no’.”

 

Kaiba sighed. “Katsuya, this is ridiculous. When I say I’ll try, I  _ do try. _ ”

 

By invitation, Jonouchi was competing in the Intercontinental Duel Monsters tournament being held in Barcelona. When Kaiba heard, he could barely contain his pride in his boyfriend. But he did. He didn’t want Jonouchi getting too big-headed. Rightfully so, Jonouchi wanted Kaiba to come along, and Kaiba was interested in seeing how the competition would play out and how his duel disks were holding up. He also had a plan. But he wanted it to be a surprise. So now, Kaiba was standing in Jonouchi’s kitchen biting back anything that showed any commitment to the tournament or the trip to Barcelona. He leaned against the countertop, staring down at the floor.

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

Kaiba stood alert. Something in Jonouchi’s voice pissed him off.

 

Jonouchi sat up from the couch. He raised one finger. “South Pacific Tournament---’I’ll try---wait, sorry. I got important meetings that weekend. Can’t miss them.’.” He held up a second finger. “Great Wall Competition--not even a confirmation of any kind.”

 

Jonouchi held up a third finger, but Kaiba wasn’t having it. He stormed over to his boyfriend and saw him shrink back. His jaw clenched, he said, “So we’re keeping track now? Is that how it is? Because I have plenty of your transgressions that I can list off right now if you want.”

 

“Transgressions? Do you really have to say ‘transgressions’? You sound like a prick.” Jonouchi crossed his arms and looked away.

 

“Katsuya, I’m sorry, but I--”

 

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

 

“But--”

 

“Unless the next words you say are that you’re joining me, then you can suck my dick.” Jonouchi’s arms tightened around himself, and any anger Kaiba felt toward him melted away. He didn’t want to disappoint Jonouchi. He opened his mouth to respond, but Jonouchi swiftly cut in. “I said--Suck. My. Dick.”

 

The anger returned suddenly. He was never one to complain about fairness, but Jonouchi was being irrational. He turned away and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, putting it on. He said, “Fine. If you’re just going to pout…”

 

Kaiba walked to the front door and grasped the knob. He paused. How was this supposed to be a lasting relationship if he were to leave right now? Whenever their fights ended like this, they would spend weeks avoiding each other and failing to pretend that the other existed. At least that was how it was with Kaiba. There were many a night where he’d check his phone for any missed calls or texts from the blond. Did he really want that again? When would be the ‘last time’ that ever happened? They couldn’t do this forever. Kaiba squeezed the knob then turned back to Jonouchi, who he had caught looking after him sadly. That sad look was clumsily and quickly turned back to anger, then to shock as Kaiba returned to him, leaned down to him, and captured his lips with his own. The brunet did not wait for permission to explore the other’s mouth with his tongue.

 

Jonouchi sat stiff, one hand pressing hard against Kaiba’s chest. A moan escaped the blond’s lips, and gradually the pressing stopped and he clung to Kaiba’s jacket instead. Kaiba felt a rush in his chest as Jonouchi finally started tasting him. They broke apart.

 

“What’re you doing?” A breathy question.

 

“What you told me to do.” And Kaiba got onto his knees and unzipped Jonouchi’s pants, palming at the growing bulge. He smirked at him and freed his erection. “You  _ asked  _ for it.”

 

Without a hesitation, without any teasing, Kaiba took Jonouchi’s full length into his mouth and sucked, dragging his tongue along it, and Jonouchi’s hips hitched into him.

 

“Fuck.” Jonouchi grabbed Kaiba’s hair roughly. “You can’t…”

 

Kaiba pulled away. “I can’t what?”

 

He pulled Jonouchi’s boxers down and leaned close to his crotch, inhaling his scent and taking one of his balls in his mouth. He sucked gently, took his erection in his hand, and began stroking it, using his saliva as lube. His arousal leaked with pre-cum, flushed in anticipation.

 

“Y-you…” Jonouchi leaned his head back on the couch, breathing raspily.

 

Kaiba smiled. He released Jonouchi’s erection and pulled him close. He took it back in his mouth. He sucked hard on the top of his shaft and massaged his balls with his free hand. Again, he swallowed the length and started a steady motion sucking and swallowing. 

 

“I love...your fucking mouth.”

 

He interrupted his motion by releasing Jonouchi, trailing his tongue along a heavy trail from the base of the shaft up to the tip. He teased the tip with his tongue.

 

“You should.”

 

He started sucking again, keeping his tongue firm against Jonouchi’s erection. He felt it harden in his mouth as Jonouchi moaned and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

Glancing up and seeing Jonouchi breathing faster, his skin flushed, Kaiba felt his on bulge grow in his pants. He imagined Jonouchi’s lips around him, sucking him off. God, he wanted those lips now. He focused on the moment, sucking with more intensity as Jonouchi’s erection pulsed in his mouth. He was doing this to make a point. Jonouchi couldn’t just challenge him to do something and expect nothing to happen. But he looked up at the blond again and felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his erection ache.

 

Screw the surprise. He would do anything for this idiot.

 

“So close…ha god, oh god. Oh god, I’m cumming.”

 

Jonouchi’s grip on Kaiba’s hair tightened and he thrusted into his mouth. He stiffened and poured into Kaiba’s mouth, filling it with his cum. Kaiba sucked his dry and fell back, sitting on the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He tried not to look uncomfortable with his own erection and tried to steady his own breathing.

 

His space was invaded by Jonouchi as the blond sat in front of him on the floor.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I’m coming with you to Barcelona.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“And after the tournament, we’re going on a trip.” Kaiba had already made an itinerary. It all ended in Bangkok. “We’ll be gone for a week after the tournament, so you need to pack for that.”

 

“Wait wait wait----I thought you were too busy.”

 

“I was trying to surprise you, but you were...you made things difficult.”

 

A smile played on Jonouchi’s lips. “So? That normally doesn’t stop you from being an ass.”

 

Kaiba stared into Jonouchi’s amber eyes. All he wanted to do was make this man happy. He had somehow become someone that he would do anything for. If he wanted to, he could give an outpour of emotion, but that wasn’t his style. 

 

“Whatever. What else were you supposed to surprise me with? You usually have two parts to your surprises.”

 

“I...do not,” he objected. A quick catalogue of his brain told him that he indeed had two-tiered surprises for Jonouchi 99% of the time. And this one was also a two-parter. He thought about the luggage he had already packed. How there was one final thing he needed to pack. All he had to do was grab the small box from his office desk drawer and sneak it into his bag, and Jonouchi would be none the wiser.

 

Jonouchi sighed and scratched his head. “Okay, keep your secrets. I’ll get it out of you anyway.”

 

“I’m sure you will.” He would definitely figure it out by Bangkok.

 

Suddenly, Jonouchi leaned in close. 

 

“Now I think we still have some business to take care of,” the blond said, and he captured Kaiba’s lips with his own.

 

Yes. Definitely by Bangkok. Sooner, if he found Jonouchi especially wonderful before then. But definitely by Bangkok.


End file.
